A New Tuesday Night
by crazyNCISchica
Summary: "What do you want to do?" He asked. "How about you?" She replied.


A simple knock started it all.

It was their usual Tuesday night hang/date. It was always the same routine: she comes over, they talk for a while, maybe walk on the beach, kiss a bit then she would leave. That was it. It frustrated him to no end that they never went past making out, and that had been one time. He was a teenage boy, he wanted more.

It seems that he isn't the only one that was frustrated. In cabin 6, a certain blonde haired beauty was lying on her bed, thinking of her current relationship. Gods, she loved him and he loved her-it was obvious. But it seemed as though he didn't want to show it, even when they were alone. She desperately wanted more, but he never gave it to her.

Tonight, however, he was determined. Determined to change the routine. He won't force her to do anything she didn't want to, but if she was willing, he was definitely not going to complain.

But everything was going to change tonight, she thought. They were going to move past kissing even if it's the last thing she was going to do. Maybe not all the way, but pretty damn far!

She lifted her arm and rapped on the door three times. Just as she did that, the door flung open. There he was, leaning against the doorframe, in all his sea-ish glory. His green eyes glinted in the evening sun, his messy black hair stood up on an end, just the look that drove her crazy.

Quick hey's were exchanged as his arm crept around her waist. She flopped down on his bed, propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. Her smoky grey eyes made him weak every single time and her blonde curls just made her look like a princess.

They gazed at each other for a moment before breaking the silence.

"So, how was your day?" He began, immediately cursing himself for being so lame.

"Peachy, it was fine. You?" She replied, awkwardly. Why were they acting so…what's the word? Stiff? Formal? Either way, it was just not normal.

"It was great. So, um, what do you wanna do?" He asked nervously.

"How about you?" Oops. That wasn't supposed to slip out. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that. Uh, sorry, just ignor-"

"Okay."

"What?"

However, his lips were already placed on hers. They were smooth, gently caressing hers, and tough, almost bruising them as well. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She granted it and their tongues began fighting for dominance. They broke apart for air, briefly, before gluing their lips back together again. His tongue seeked entrance again, only to find it run into closed lips.

"Tease." He murmured before attacking her lips once more.

Meanwhile, his hands had been running hurriedly over her body, memorizing every curve, every nook and cranny. He finally settled for the back pockets of her jeans, cupping her butt and pulling her closer, if humanly possible. Her hands had ran through his messy hair, down his arms and over his chest. She finally locked them in place behind his neck.

He left her lips and moved slowly down her neck, kissing and sucking every so often. He found a sensitive spot just below the ear and suckled gently, making her moan. Her head lifted up, in order to give him more access to her tanned skin.

"Percy.." She moaned, encouraging him more. He moved downwards, stopping at her shirt. He glanced up at her, silently asking if he could continue. Finding no doubt, he pulled her shirt off, exposing her green, starry bra and flat stomach.

He ran his hands up and down, not wanting to stop feeling her. He could feel himself getting hard, his erection straining against his jeans. She yanked his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular torso. She explored his top half, his (almost) six pack abs, the broadness, the muscles. He groaned under her touch, pressing his lips against hers again.

"Annabeth…" His hand snuck behind her, unclasping her bra. He palmed her breasts, slowly at first before rubbing them harder. He lowered his mouth to one, gently sucking and caressing while still palming the other one. He switched breasts, her body arching into his touch.

Their lips met again in a fiery passion, a flame of need ignited in both of them, and they knew they couldn't stop now. He gently began unbuttoning her jean shorts while she reached for his jeans.

"Anxious much?" He muttered in her ear before letting her shorts drop to the floor. He grabbed her hips bringing them together in a burst of passion. His jeans dropped to his ankles, and he kicked them aside. His hands reached for her panties the same time that her hands reached for his boxers. He swatted her hands aside, and continued towards his destination.

"I'm the anxious one?" She mumbled, taking his mouth in another searing kiss. Her panties seemed to be torn off as they fell back on his bed. She ripped off his boxers, the obvious bulge in it straining to be unleashed. Her eyes widened at the sight, she never expected him to be so…..wow!

His fingers trailed down towards her core, gently brushing upon the sensitive nub. Her moans aroused him even more as he bent down to her neck to mark her as his own. A bright red mark was left where his lips once were as his fingers played tricks upon her body.

"Are you sure?" He voice was husky. He gazed down at her, eyes full of love and lust.

"Positive."

He slowly thrust into her at first. He watched her face, first pleasure, then confusion, finally ending with pain. He bent down, brushing his lips against hers as she relaxed. He pulled out and thrust again, gently.

She began moaning, he took that as a sign to go faster. He set a pace as they rocked their hips to their own rhythm.

"Gods, Percy." Her breathing became panting and her moans were more and more frequent. "I'm close." She shrieked, the pleasure rising within her body.

He buried his head in her neck, giving soft kisses, groaning softly. As each minute passed, he could feel himself getting closer and closer.

"Percy!" She exclaimed in pleasure, her body vibrating like mad. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted, giving her a light kiss. He rolled beside her and turned on his side look at her. "That was-"

"Freaking amazing? Yeah, I know. Gods, Annabeth, why the hell did we wait so long?" He smirked.

"I felt the earth move." She winked and turned around as his strong arms held her.

"Pervert."

"But you love me anyway."

"You're right, I do love you."

"So, Percy, ready for round two?"


End file.
